


nct china line+jisung park parody fanfic

by hyvckworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvckworld/pseuds/hyvckworld
Summary: jisung wakes up to chenle speaking Chinese but...he understands it? WHAT THE HECK PARK JISUNG? A CHINESE SPEAKER? chile let him go back to sleep.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Made me laugh





	nct china line+jisung park parody fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> hehe this isn't serious fic, just something funny to pass the time and HOPEFULY MAKE YOU LAUGH

jisung rubs his eyes, slowly waking up due to the loud conversation going on between his two roommates Renjun and chenle.

"And they were best friends!" Renjun shouts to Chenle, oblivious to Jisung's presence.

"Shut up, can't you see I'm trying to sleep" Jisung complained while squinting his eyes.

Renjun and Chenle paused and turned to him in shock. Did they hear correctly?

"Can you repeat that?" Renjun said shocked to his core. THIS BOY WAS SPEAKING FLUENT CHINESE!

"Listen Renjun Hyung I'm not up for a lesson on respecting your elders, I just wanna go to sleep" Jisung sighed "You guys were talking too loud" He stated slightly annoyed.

Renjun and Chenle stared at him in shock and wonder.

"what is there something on my face" Jisung, who had no idea, said confused.

"HOW ARE YOU SPEAKING CHINESE?1?!" Chenle squealed shocked.

"What are you-" Jisung paused with widened eyes "WHY AM I SPEAKING CHINESE," He said, springing out of bed. How is he able to speak Chinese? he's pretty sure that he never learned a single word.

"BRO WE HAVE TO TELL TAEYONG" Renjun shouted, eyes still wide with shock. Surely this was impossible, it could just be a glitch in the matrix...right? I mean surely if jisung had known mandarin before he wouldn't be so shocked- His thoughts were cut off by Kun entering the room.

"Can you guys please quiet down, it's like 5 am go back to sleep," Kun said annoyed.

"I would but we have a HUGE problem," Jisung said. The boy was anxious and terrified, what if this was permanent? he would have to relearn his language!

"Whatever your problem is- hold on, did jisung just speak Chinese?" he said confused. What on earth was going on?

"That's our problem" Chenle explained "He woke up speaking Chinese and we don't know how to fix it"

Kun stared at them confused, this wasn't real right? 

"Try going back to sleep?" Kun suggested unsurely. 

"Lowkey I think that could work," Chenle said thoughtfully.

I mean it has to work, right?

"Alright" Jisung sighed " but if it doesn't then you have to tell Taeyong Hyung:

"Deal," Kun said. He turned around and left the room.

"Alright good night," Jisung said going back to his bed/

"Good night" Chenle and Renjun replied at the same time.

\----------4 HOURS LATER------------------------

"wake up," Chenle said, pushing jisung off the bed.

"Ouch" Jisung moaned in pain "What was that for?" Jisung said looking up

"IT WORKED" Renjun shouted.

"WAIT IT DID?" Jisung exclaimed in disbelief. Thank god it worked, because he had an interview starting at 10 am today.

WAIT. He glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped.

"IM LATE! MOVE" he shouted pushing the two out of his way.

he was gonna be in so much trouble.


End file.
